


A Tale of Three Ghosts

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Pining Idiots, Shiro (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: On Christmas Eve Shiro has chosen to chain himself to his desk instead of joining the celebrations, including his traditional celebration with Keith.When he falls asleep at his desk, three ghosts decide that they have had enough of his self-destructive BS and show up to help him find his way to happiness.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vilna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/gifts).



> This was written as my Sheith Secret Santa present for [Vilna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna) who is also a writer and participated in this event! (Check out [knock on my door (have my heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073566) which was Vilna's story!) I'm so sorry I was delayed on posting, fighting with pneumonia, the holidays and then a surprise lack of internet threw a wrench into all of my careful plans! I really hope you will like this though!!
> 
> I also commissioned the absolutely amazing Kennie ([BootyFeathers on Tumblr](https://bootyfeathers.tumblr.com) and [FrenchPopsicle on Twitter](https://twitter.com/FrenchPopsicle)) to make an art of sleeping Shiro for this fic which you can find [here!](https://bootyfeathers.tumblr.com/post/190108287528/a-tale-of-three-ghosts) (Seriously it is so good, please go look because I am still so so excited about it!!)
> 
> If you want to talk Sheith, you can find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

In the main hall of the Atlas, the crew and their holiday guests were celebrating their first Christmas abroad the ship that had saved them all. Hunk’s gourmet treats featured highlights from all corners of the universe and Lance laughed loudly as his fruity yet potent punch was already knocking several dominant leaders into the land of inebriated silliness. Joy rang in every corner, singing filling the barely empty spaces between groups of people and jokes floating through the room between decorations and ominously hanging mistletoe.

Alone in his office, Shiro cracked his neck for the third time that night and hunched further over his datapad. An hour into the party people had given up trying to lure him from his office, the last defeated attempt coming from Allura who had sadly shook her head before sighing loudly enough for Shiro to hear her disappointment in his decision.

There was work to be done. There was always work to be done. And from the moment Shiro had accepted his role as the admiral of Earth’s most heroic ship, he had devoted his time to making sure that none of that work slipped through the cracks.

The Paladins just refused to understand his determination to carry the burden on his own. Atlas was appropriately named as Shiro had always willing taken the load onto his own back, determined to allow others to live the lives they wanted to. War and healing didn’t have to be everyone’s everyday problem, especially if he allowed it to be his instead.

Pausing to rub a hand over his face, Shiro’s eyes trailed to the dancing cat clock perched on the corner of his desk. It had been a birthday present from his favorite person and he could still clearly remember Keith’s grin when he announced that it was perfect for a seven year old.

11:40PM. The tail of the wide-eyed black cat swung back and forth in rhythm with its white eyes. Glancing at the door Shiro suddenly realized who hadn’t made an appearance in the parade line of friends and adopted family trying to coerce him from his office. Resting his chin on his hand, Shiro tapped the head of his clock and asked “wonder where he is?” out loud to the silence.

Everyone else had come to try and pry Shiro from his desk but Keith had been noticeably missing in the tag-team of effort. Out of all of them Keith was the most understanding about Shiro’s work ethic and drive for completion, but he was also the only one with whom Shiro had a tradition to uphold.

11:42PM. Shiro’s eyes felt heavy as he dazedly watched the swinging of the plastic cat tail. His mind drifted away from the stack of work on his desk.

When he had first arrived at the Garrison, before Kerberos and before the fight to save the universe had stolen time from him, Shiro had spent this holiday amongst the other rowdy cadets. They would eat too much sugar and drink far too much soda before being shooed off back to their rooms just after midnight. Even in the Garrison, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day were treated as a time for relaxation and fun.

Then Keith had appeared in his world. From the moment Shiro had laid eyes on his feistier-than-life best friend he knew that his world was about to change. He hadn’t considered battling the evils of the universe while piloting giant sentient robots, but he had known that Keith’s mere existence was going to a catalyst for the greatest adventures in his life.

He didn’t expect that Keith would also become his safe place. Long before Shiro and Adam had gone their separate ways, Shiro had found a kindred spirit within Keith’s soul. Their rhythm and understanding of each other was beyond any connection Shiro had expected to share with anyone. That connection made both the exciting moments and the quiet ones equally as special.

Like every Christmas Eve when they would take the old plaid picnic blanket Keith had brought with him to the Garrison to the roof to watch the stars. Snacking on stolen cookies and sharing a thermos of hot chocolate with an overload of marshmallows (mini ones because Keith knew they were Shiro’s favorite), they would break the reasonable bounds of curfew as they lost themselves to both open-hearted conversations and comfortable silence. Out of all the Christmas Eves Shiro could remember celebrating, it was those simple ones with Keith that meant the most to him.

Yet he was here in his office instead of seeking out his partner in celebration. He had been doing that a lot recently, keeping himself away from any source of joy or relaxation. This was his burden, he told himself repeatedly, even as his eyes flitted toward the door and his mind danced back to those nights on the roof.

Fading into his memories of sitting side-by-side with the best person in his world, Shiro’s eyes slipped closed as he fell asleep.


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

A cold shock to the back of his neck had Shiro shivering awake, eyes flying open as he scanned the room in startled panic. The Atlas atmosphere was controlled mostly by Shiro’s will and there was no way his sleeping brain had decided to drop the temperature in such an immediate and chilling way.

A figure standing calmly at the door to his office had Shiro shoving back from his desk. The tight smile and rigid posture was unmistakable, although the man’s existence was impossible. Shaking his head back and forth, Shiro tried to clear his sleepy hallucination. His stomach curled with apprehension when the familiar stern smile stayed steady on his visitor’s face.

“Takashi.”

Like the cold sweep that had woken Shiro from his sleep, the sound of Adam’s voice dropped a chilled shiver down the length of Shiro’s spine. Adam was dead. This fact was undeniable and yet there he stood in front of Shiro’s door as if he was supposed to be there. “Impossible.” Rubbing the heels of his hands hard into his eyes, Shiro hesitantly opened only one and immediately recognized the fond amusement on Adam’s face.

“After everything you have seen in your life and you still think ghosts are impossible?” Adam crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, a stance that was often used when the two of them would debate intellectual topics.

The familiarity of the body language drained some of the tension from Shiro’s shoulders. “Point taken.” He felt his smile tug at one side of his mouth when Adam smirked. The brief relief was replaced by renewed fear when Adam stepped closer, the wall of Shiro’s office visible in blurry outlines through Adam’s transparent form. “How… why…” So many questions were crashing together on Shiro’s tongue and his mouth couldn’t seem to complete any of them.

Tapping a finger on the head of Shiro’s cat clock, Adam looked at the picture next to it. The simple frame held Shiro’s favorite picture, a shot snuck by Pidge when Shiro and Keith had been standing together on the edge of a ravine on some distant planet. Another familiar facial expression took over Adam’s face, one Shiro recognized but never understood. “You’ve lost your way, Takashi.” Holding up a hand, Adam stopped the argument that Shiro was going to make. Historically, this was a fight they had shared during the last tumultuous year of their relationship and the counterpoints were flashing in the forefront of Shiro’s mind.

This time though, Adam looked kind and concerned. Aware of the difference in Adam’s demeanor, Shiro closed his mouth before it could get him into further trouble.

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Waving a hand toward the calendar hanging on Shiro’s wall, Adam shook his head before he continued. “You have more important places to be than in this office.”

“There’s work to be done.” Shiro felt his temper flare, ignited by the need to defend his decision to yet another person. “If I’m working, no one else has to. It’s not that hard to understand.” Feeling as petulant as he sounded, Shiro sunk back into his chair with his arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

Crossing around the desk, Adam stood at Shiro’s side and waited until Shiro finally looked up. In his chest, Shiro’s heartbeat picked up in an obvious sign of his distress at having the ghost of his ex so close to him. Steeling his jaw with gritted teeth Shiro forced down his fear and stared down the apparition.

“Your stubbornness has helped you in many ways,” Adam took a step closer and Shiro felt himself twitch with the need to evade. “I won’t tell you that I wasn’t right about the dangers of Kerberos, but I will admit that you have accomplished greater achievements than you could have with me by your side. That’s partly why I’m here.” Raising a hand, Adam reached for Shiro. “I won’t be the only one. Your stubbornness is also your downfall and we don’t plan to allow you to continue down this path.”

“What do you-” The question died in the whoosh of freezing air that stole Shiro’s breath along with his words.

The hard ground under his feet made Shiro stumble and his skin crawled when Adam’s chilly fingers steadied him. Peering at his own fingers, Shiro was alarmed by the details of the floor he could see through his skin. Details that had Shiro’s head snapping up to stare wide-eyed at the room around them.

Cadets and officers in Garrison uniforms milled around, laughter and music bouncing through the room decorated in tacky green and red decorations. One corner of the room held an oversized Christmas tree with stars and planets hanging from its fragrant branches. The walls were lined with tables borrowed from the mess hall, covered in spreads of food and drink that were quickly being devoured by those standing closest to them.

Feeling disoriented, Shiro looked questioningly to Adam.

“I’m the ghost of Christmas past, in case you haven’t guessed that part.” Chuckling at his own humor, Adam stepped forward into the room and beckoned Shiro to follow. “Don’t you remember these parties? The one time a year when we could eat all the junk food we wanted and curfew was non-existent for officers?” There was a hint of sadness to Adam’s voice and Shiro followed his line of sight until he landed on a younger version of himself standing next to a younger version of Adam.

Around them stood other officers, all people Shiro had considered friends in his younger years. Some of them were now names honored next to Adam’s on the plaque outside of the Garrison’s burial grounds and that fact alone was enough to make Shiro feel his emotions rise in his throat.

A tuft of unruly black hair appearing next to younger Shiro’s shoulder stopped his thoughts in their tracks, his mind going fuzzy as he watched himself break into a face-splitting grin. Without so much as an explanation, his younger self dipped away from his group of friends and disappeared on the heels of his best friend.

The look on younger Adam’s face as he watched Shiro disappear finally slid into place. Turning over his shoulder, Shiro saw the same expression mirrored on ghost Adam’s face. “Adam…” Shiro felt guilt wash through him as he moved. “I’m sorry… I…” There were so many reasons to apologize and Shiro wasn’t sure where to start.

“It’s not needed.” Adam’s soft smile didn’t match the sadness in his eyes. “This was our last Christmas together. And you were where you should have been. I’ll show you.”

Before he could speak, Shiro was whirling again, his whole body shivering with the wind whipping around him.

When it cleared, he was standing on the roof, Adam at his side and the backs of himself and Keith facing them. “Is this a dream?” Shiro whispered as he unconsciously moved towards himself. He could hear their voices, both a little higher than they were now and the smell of hot chocolate curled around him like a forgotten hug. “Am I sleeping?”

“No, Takashi, that’s not how this works.” Patient in a way that Shiro didn’t remember him being, Adam took a step forward to once again stand at Shiro’s side. “Our first real fight happened after you bailed him out of jail. You always had a hero complex, and Keith… well Keith really needed a hero.” Frowning deeply, Shiro opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he looked at Adam’s face. “It was more than that though. Even from that first day, I knew it. Both of us were always so practical in our relationship. We fit because we had similar goals and similar thoughts about the work that it took to achieve them.”

Looking away from Adam, Shiro smiled as he listened to himself laugh with Keith. Guilt still swam in the sour pits of his stomach, but it was being pushed away by the sweet memory of this moment.

As if he understood, Adam sighed. “Keith, he was never practical when it came to you. He was the spark that lit everything on fire, figuratively and literally if the stories from his lab partner were true.” (They were, Shiro knew this for a fact.) “I never believed in soulmates. I believed in equal partnerships that looked good to the outside world and were stable in their at-home presence. I think part of you always wanted more than that, and in the end that assumption was proven correct.”

Standing shoulder to shoulder, they watched as young Shiro and Keith clinked their plastic glasses together and turned toward the stars. Shyly, Keith flitted a smile in Shiro’s direction, redirecting his stare before younger Shiro could notice. A few seconds later, younger Shiro did the same thing and realization pierced through Shiro’s heart.

“Adam… I think I’m in-” Twisting in place, Shiro paused as he watched a single tear run down Adam’s face.

“Be happy, Shiro. That’s the point. Be at peace with our past and be happy.” Extending his arms, Adam offered Shiro a hug.

Relieved in ways Shiro couldn’t fully understand he stepped toward Adam.

A sensation of falling had Shiro jolting up from his desk, heart racing as he grabbed the edge and heard himself breathing erratically. “Adam?” he wheezed, bringing his head up and nearly choking on his own breath at the sight before him.

A long-haired, ragged version of himself stood where Adam had once been. 

Swallowing hard against the terrified lump in his throat, Shiro realized that he was in for a long night.


	3. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Instead of cold air this time, Shiro felt only the sensation of being jerked forward before he found himself standing in the corner of his own office. It was strange and disorienting to look back at his desk only to discover himself still asleep. Feeling overwhelmed and scared, Shiro turned toward his only hope for information. “Are you…?”

“Kuron.” Moving slowly, as if he was sore, Kuron lifted a hand to nudge his long hair over his shoulder. “Part you, part me. Together we are the person you are now. And I’m the ghost of Christmas present. Obviously.”

The explanation made Shiro feel weak, his head spinning as he recalled the months of reconciling the memories that didn’t quite make sense in his own mind. It had taken his time in the Green Lion with Pidge to truly understand the complications of merging two souls but seeing Kuron standing as his own person instantly reignited the burn of guilt in the pit of Shiro’s chest. “I’m sorry if I… if me coming back…”

“No.” Kuron spoke with confident precision, cutting through Shiro’s apology. “I’m still a part of you, you’ve accepted that. Stop apologizing and taking the blame for everything. That’s the one part of you I could never understand.”

Speechless, Shiro opened and closed his mouth uselessly. He was standing there in the clone’s body after pushing his way back to existence through Allura’s magic. And yet Kuron didn’t seem mad. Scrunching his brow together, Shiro tried to form an argument when the sound of his office door opening interrupted his mental gymnastics.

“Keith,” they said together, sharing the same breathless tone at the appearance of Keith in Shiro’s old leather jacket. Shiro had just given it to Keith as a birthday present on his last birthday and his heart ached at how perfect Keith looked in it.

With a soft tut of his tongue, Keith placed a thermos on the corner of Shiro’s desk and a basket on one of the empty chairs. Silently, Keith moved around Shiro’s desk.

For a moment, Shiro thought Keith was going to wake his sleeping form and he panicked that he wouldn’t be able to wake up while trapped in whatever ghostly intervention he had gotten himself stuck in. But Keith merely draped the blanket over sleeping Shiro’s shoulders and bent to place a kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas, Shiro.” Keith whispered. The mask of concealed pain held tight over Keith’s face as he slipped away from the desk and out into the hall without another word.

“No!” Shiro shouted, crossing the room and nearly screaming when his ghostly hands slipped smoothly through his corporal form. “Wake up! Wake up! Don’t do this!” Tears were building in the corners of Shiro’s eyes as he yelled.

Not moving from his spot, Kuron dropped his arms. “He can’t hear you.”

Shiro spun toward Kuron. “Put me back in, don’t do this, let me wake up! Stop this!”

The room swirled and Shiro screamed, anger and frustration overtaking all of his other emotions as the inside of his office disappearing. Stumbling, Shiro felt cold hands hold him steady as his eyes focused on the walls of Atlas hallway just outside of his door. “Wait, why-”

Only a few feet in front of them, Keith stood with his hand pressed against the door, his head hanging with his eyes screwed shut. At his side, his other hand hung with his long fingers curled around a small black box. Dropping his hand from the door, Keith lifted the box to turn it in one full circle before shoving it deep into his pocket. Tears trailed down his face as he turned toward them, unaware of their presence despite Shiro’s desperate cry of his name. Shoulders sagging, Keith moved past them and disappeared down the hallway.

“He loves us.” Kuron spoke so simply as his eyes remained focused on where Keith had been.

“Like a brother,” Shiro responded, although the comment sounded stupid even to his own ears. Kuron’s scoff from his side made Shiro’s cheeks heat with confused embarrassment.

Rubbing his forehead, Kuron looked weary. “That was ring box.” Tired eyes raised themselves to bore into Shiro’s soul. “He loves us. He saved you. He came after me, even when he knew that I wasn’t you. Or wasn’t fully you. He has given you all of the support, space, and understanding that you could ever want and you’re still denying that it’s love?”

“I…” Shiro couldn’t wrap his head around all that Kuron was saying to him. They were best friends. Keith understood him in a way no one else had and he had _just_ realized that maybe he loved Keith in a way that certainly wasn’t brotherly. The idea that Keith could love him the same way in return, it was too much.

Reaching out with the intention of grabbing Kuron’s shoulder, Shiro tried to decide which question he needed to ask first. Maybe if he could talk to himself, or one-half of himself, he could figure some of this out.

Instead of touching Kuron, Shiro found his hand colliding with metal and creating jarring noise that had him sitting up at his desk. Scrambling to his feet, Shiro was determined to find Keith and talk. Maybe he didn’t have all the answers, but maybe he just needed to ask the right person the questions. Shoving his desk chair back, Shiro froze at the sight of silver metal where black leather had once been.

Frantically, Shiro turned, his gasp echoing in the room as he took in the changes.

His cat clock was gone. The models of spaceships from old sci-fi movies that he and Keith had spent time building were missing from the shelves. Nothing looked about the room was the same as his office.

Moving to rub his eyes, Shiro’s fingers knocked into a pair of glasses. Pulling them from his face, the world became blurry as the dread in Shiro’s stomach became sharp. 

Cold, bone deep and earth shattering, washed over him. Hesitantly, Shiro replaced the glasses on his face as a hooded figure came into his view. A single gloved finger beckoned Shiro forward. 


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Future

Unlike the other two ghosts, this one refused to speak. The silence only increased Shiro’s panic as he tried in vain to get answers as to why his appearance had changed and why his office looked so different. The past two visits hadn’t changed any part of Shiro’s appearance in his ghost form and his worry was quickly amplifying to full on terror as the ghost continued to remain silent under its hood.

Long fingers reached out and curled around Shiro’s elbow. The intensity of the grip felt strangely familiar and Shiro was about to ask if the stranger was the ghost of Christmas Future when he found himself outside underneath two setting suns. The air was dry and too warm for December leaving Shiro feeling light-headed. Closing his eyes briefly, Shiro winced at the tap on his shoulder.

Following the nod of the silent stranger’s hood, Shiro looked over at the sharply dressed crowd sitting in lines of chairs. Flowers swung from the chairs at the end of each row and at the head of the aisle stood a man Shiro believed served briefly as a part of his crew during the war. Confused and irritated, Shiro twisted away from the grasp at his elbow and demanded to know why he was there.

The startling hue of purplish blue eyes reflected from the depths of the figure’s hood. Those were eyes that Shiro would know anywhere. “Are you-”

Music blasted from a speaker to his left and Shiro was suddenly spinning towards the front of the crowd. Dazed, he blinked at those around him, his eyes falling on Keith who stood to his right. “Keith… what… no!” Shiro shouted, although no one around him seemed to hear what he was saying.

This wasn’t right. Keith couldn’t be marrying someone else. He belonged with…

Shiro felt his entire body go rigid when the other groom grabbed his hands.

“Dearly beloved…” 

“This isn’t real!” Tearing his hands away, Shiro backed up as he shouted. His stomach lurched as he turned to Keith for help only to discover that Keith had walked away. Screaming, Shiro tried to run but his feet were cemented to the ground beneath him.

Dropping to his knees, Shiro sobbed into his hands. This wasn’t his life. There was no one in the world who he would want to be with more than he wanted to be with Keith. He had let the guilt over his past put a barrier around his heart and used work as a shield to protect him from feeling. He had denied love and had made excuses for himself.

But this he couldn’t run from. The heartbreak of watching Keith walk away, not just from his door this time but from his life-gone-wrong, made Shiro feel like he was dying all over again. His world was crumbling around him and his refusal to acknowledge his feelings had been the driving force of the devastation.

Beside him the hooded figure kneeled as the rows of people and the flowered covered arch disappeared. They were alone in the black, the only light glowing from beneath Shiro’s knees.

“Your work is important, no one questions that.” The voice was unmistakably Keith’s warm timber, although he sounded tired and distant underneath his hood. “But work as a tool for avoidance will only lead to heartache. Your ship is named Atlas, and while it’s a part of you, you do not have to live up to the name. You are allowed to _live_ , Shiro. If anyone is worthy of happiness, it’s you. But you have to accept it. You have to let yourself have it. Let go, make peace, and _live_.”

Lifting his head, Shiro dropped his hands from his face and prepared to beg for another chance.

Instead, he found himself opening his eyes with his cheek pressed against the dark wood of the old-fashioned desk he remembered.


	5. No more ghosts

Smacking a hand to his face, Shiro cursed when he poked himself in the eye. Jumping up, he grabbed at his cat clock.

11:59PM

At the corner of his desk, the thermos Keith had placed there caught his eye. The basket still sat on the chair and spinning around Shiro hysterically yanked the blanket from where it had fallen to the ground. Tossing his clock onto his desk chair, Shiro grabbed the thermos and the basket as he ran out of his door.

The hallway was empty, filled only by the faint echoes of the party still going on. Pausing for only a second to remember which direction Keith had gone, Shiro turned on his heel and ran.

One turn, then another. Around the third, he spotted Keith’s slumped shoulders. Feeling bolstered by his own racing heart, Shiro increased his speed as he shouted his best friend’s name.

Flinging the basket and thermos aside, Shiro threw himself at Keith sprawling them both toward the ground. Rolling at the last second, Shiro took the brunt of the fall and continued to laugh as Keith landed with a thud against his chest.

“Hi sleeping beauty,” Keith teased, his fingers coming up to trace the red lines on Shiro’s cheek from his datapad. “Glad to see you’re up.”

The fondness in Keith’s voice settled deep in Shiro’s chest as he raised his own hand to caress Keith’s cheek. “I couldn’t miss my favorite tradition with my favorite person. It’s Christmas Eve.” Smiling Shiro tilted his head and brushed some of Keith’s hair behind his ear.

A blush erupted over Keith’s cheeks as he ducked his head. “Favorite, huh?” he mumbled, refusing to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Hey.” Adding a little pressure to his hold on Keith’s cheek, Shiro waited until Keith finally looked at him. “I know I’m an idiot,” he smiled when Keith snorted, “but I’m an idiot who loves you and-”

Whatever Shiro had planned to say vanished from his brain when Keith kissed him. There was nothing left in his head except the intensely overwhelming feeling of kissing the person he was meant to kiss for the rest of his life. All of the bullshit he had ever heard about fireworks and ringing bells felt ridiculously true as Keith’s hands slipped into his hair and Shiro fell further into the kiss.

A loud eruption of cheers exploded from somewhere beyond their tangled legs causing them to separate while sharing an annoyed groan. A mixture of “thank God,” “it’s about time,” and Lance’s very clear “this is worse than the pining!” washed over them as Shiro looked up at Keith and grinned.

“Roof?” Keith asked him, a hand sneakily moving across the floor to seize the tossed basket.

“Roof,” Shiro agreed, as he untangled himself and hauled them both to their feet.

And as the cheers chased them down the hall, Shiro and Keith fled hand in hand not just toward the roof, but toward their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out my other works!  
> [A Wild Bearded Shiro Appears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054420) \- Shiro participates in No Shave November. RIP Keith (college roommates AU)  
> [Unwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583593/chapters/36179688) a Sheith fic about Author Keith and Fanboy Shiro, filled with mutual pining and reuniting of childhood friends :) - complete  
> [A Week For Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261003/chapters/40591424) \- married Sheith celebrate the five year anniversary of their engagement, with a little surprise in the form of a very tiny new family member  
> [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302947) \- a one-shot of married Sheith getting jealous at a party and solving it with sexy times  
> [Where We Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730515) \- fluffy post Season 7 Domestic Sheith escaping for a weekend away to Keith's old shack  
> [Our Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574111) \- Domestic Sheith one-shot in which Shiro decorates their room  
> [It Only Took a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227133) \- a completed Lifeguard AU (best friends to lovers)  
> [Disaster You, Disaster Me, Disaster We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513202/chapters/38678120) \- a Sheith blind date AU with a twist  
> [I Found You]() \- a WIP Sheith AU in which Keith is in a band and Shiro is a bartender.  
> [Worlds Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930202/chapters/52342216) \- WIP Galra! Sheith arranged marriage AU (with some Cinderella like story points)  
> [Come on Baby, Frost My Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829314) \- a Sheith set up fic at Hunk's Singles Cake Decorating class (shenanigans ensure)  
> [No Secrets Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860900) \- silly crack fic about the team finding out that Sheith are dating


End file.
